Christmas Shorty
by Biggest-Baddest-Wolf
Summary: Christmas, misletoe, mischief. Tom takes a whooping, B'Elanna takes Seven, Seven takes the cake. Just a little Christmas fun on Voyager.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the copyrights to anything Star Trek.  
So for God's sake, don't sue my broke ass.  
I haven't got any money and I'll be real popular in jail.

* * *

**Christmas Shorty.**

* * *

B'Elanna groaned while the EMH administered a hypospray to her neck.  
"Might I suggest", the EMH added in his usual smug voice, "that the next time you're holding a large spanner, you actually hold it in your hand, rather than try to hold it with your face?"  
B'Elanna groaned again, then muttered about how it was coming near the time for some maintenance on the holographic emitter.  
The EMH's smugness dwindled like snow in a Vulcan desert at the realization of the damage that B'Elanna could do to him, and he quickly finished the treatment.  
"There, all done. I hope the treatment wasn't too uncomfortable."  
Before B'Elanna could answer, Harry came in, dragging a barely consious Tom.  
"Ah, Ensign Kim", the EMH quickly welcomed the new arrivals, "what seems to be the problem with everyone's favorite helmsman?"  
Harry placed Tom on a bio-bed and took in a deep breath, before starting to answer.  
"Tom got the half-baked idea to try and lure Seven under a branch of misletoe so he could force a Christmas tradition on her. Which might have been a great thing if she hadn't responded to his puckered lips with a flurry of Tsunkatse moves."  
"I see", the EMH replied, pulling up a medical tricorder.  
As soon as a loud growl was heard, both the EMH and Harry realized that there was something on the far end of the ship that they needed to take care of.  
Tom groaned in painful confusion as he saw them both make a hasty exit, and then he realized what had been the source of the growl.  
Before Tom could reach for his comm-badge and order an emergency beam-out, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him backwards off of the bio-bed, and just before the lights went out he realized that this day just might be the very last christmas of his life.

=-=

Two hours later, B'Elanna entered the final commands into the comm panel on her desk, and smiled at the thought of her latest plan coming together.  
She had beaten Tom until he agreed that he wasn't a suitable mate for her and agreed to break off their relationship.  
She had then beaten him some more just for the heck of it, until he passed out, at which point she quickly replicated some rope and an apple, and hog-tied him before stuffing the apple in his mouth.  
Then she beamed to her office in Engineering, where she suspended the poor unconcious helmrat from the ceiling right over the entrance, and just now she had made certain that the sensors in Astrometrics were going to malfunction.  
Seven would, as always, come to her to whine about it.  
B'Elanna stifled a laugh, replicated a branch of misletoe, and rather unceremoniously jabbed it through the fabric of Tom's uniform, leaving him in the undignified position of being suspended from the ceiling, hog-tied, with an apple in his mouth and the branch of misletoe sticking out his butt.  
Next, B'Elanna rushed back to her chair and sat down, waiting for Seven's arrival.

=-=

"Lieutenant Torres", Seven started as soon as she entered the office, and B'Elanna grinned.  
"Hold that thought, Seven. Just stay right there", B'Elanna said with a widening grin.  
Seven raised a brow in confusion, making the implant over her eye rise up as far as it could go, but she reasoned B'Elanna seemed to be in a goodnatured mood, given the amused grin.  
"Lieutenant?"  
"Sssh... just stay right there", B'Elanna said, her grin turning to a downright smirk when she got up from her chair and stalked closer.  
"So. I heard you beat the crap out of Tom earlier", she spoke in a tone of voice that bordered on a low, husky purr, "he had it coming. But..."  
B'Elanna smirked wider and wider, and when she came to a halt only inches from Seven, she pointed up.  
Seven looked up, and started to speak while lowering her face again, "Lieutenant, I hope you don't think—mmmf"  
Whatever she was about to say got cut off by B'Elanna planting a hard, long kiss on her, and afterwards Seven came to realize why B'Elanna had seemed to be in such a good mood – or at least, her own appreciation of Christmas had definitely changed from what Naomi referred to as "the grinch" to something that Seven believed to be referred to as "being in a holiday cheer".

-- End.


End file.
